Are you alright?
by Driedupinky
Summary: Aesop and Joseph slowly grow closer to each other. For a short time now Joseph was even allowed inside the Embalmer's room and the occasional sleepover occurred. But what happens when the Embalmer asks his partner shyly if he would like to come over for the night? In his partner's arms, Aesop can't help but pay attention to his heavy breathing, wondering if everything is alright.


It had only been the third time the Hunter spend the night in his room.

Joseph had made sure to take it slow with his beloved Embalmer, not wanting to cross the other's comfort zone too quickly in fear of scaring him off.

And so, within the last month, the Hunter and the Survivor moved one step further from just meeting in the Lobby to catch up on things.

Aesop allowed Joseph to cross to the survivor's side of the manor and with that, they started spending time in the Embalmers room.

Joseph would never try to take him over to the Hunters side though. Not that he wouldn't protect him, but it was better for both of them to just avoid complications.

The first time Joseph fell asleep in Aesop's room was by accident.

Aesop had been reading to him one of the books the Hunter had picked from the library and before he knew it, Joseph had drifted off to sleep next to him.

The survivor didn't manage to get himself to wake he other up and with that he allowed him to stay the night.

The second time was after a successful game of Blackjack. They weren't bad at the game, yet they usually just ended up second or third.

So with their victory, Joseph had suggested the idea to celebrate the event with a bottle of wine. And after a few glasses, the Embalmer had ended up in the Photographer's arms who was messing with his hair playfully while he babbled on something in french Aesop didn't quite understand.

Yet he didn't mind it, things had just been so comfortable he actually managed to fall asleep in Joseph's embrace.

And now the third time...

Joseph had been surprised by how shyly the Embalmer had approached him before he asked him if they could meet up again today.

There was no way for the Photographer to decline that request, especially after seeing the soft blush creep up from under the other man's mask.

That night things had escalated slightly, according to the standards of their relationship at least.

It wasn't like they haven't kissed before, but it was usually just a soft peck the Photographer could steal from the other here and there.

Now, they had been all over each other. Tongues seemingly never wanting to separate until the lack of air forced them to.

Joseph's hand venturing further than just the other's cheek as it sneaked underneath the Embalmer slightly unbuttoned shirt.

The Hunter was just so relieved to see that Aesop had become comfortable enough around him to go further~ yet, he wouldn't push his luck.

Being able to place a love bite on his partner's neck that night had been enough process for the time being. He knew Aesop wasn't a stranger to these things but he just needed to do things at his own pace.

And Joseph respected that, even more after the Embalmer explained his reason behind it.

The Photographer had his arms loosely wrapped around Aesop, his chest falling and rising heavily as he breathed quite loudly through his mouth.

The survivor was already aware of Josephs breathing problems, it was the first thing you could hear before you even saw the hunter approach during a game.

But even then, it was quite different to hear him struggle like that when he couldn't just push it on the other being excited during a match or even excuse it to the other just being tired after a chase.

He wasn't sure how long he had been looking at Joseph's peaceful face, still flustered about the fact that they both were shirtless and snuggled up underneath the covers.

When he placed his hand onto the other's chest it was quite hard to feel his heartbeat... Yet, Joseph was just so warm, and his skin so soft and-

"Aesop?..." he heard a rusty voice from above him, making the Embalmer turn his head up only to be met by the Photographer's ocean blue eyes.

His hair was messy, eyes still half-lidded as sleep was just all written over his face.

"Is everything alright darling?..." the hunter asked as he pushed a strain of silver hair out if Aesops face.

"I... Are you alright, Joseph? You sound quite ill..." the Embalmer eventually said with a slight frown as he kept his gaze stuck on the Photographer's face who just raised a brow a little surprised.

"Oh... No need to worry, mon cheri~ I am quite alright, but does the sound bother you?" the Hunter now asked with a small smile before his hand was placed against Aesop's neck, his thumb now trailing over the dark spot his teeth had left behind earlier.

"No, no. It doesn't." The Embalmer returned with a slight shake of his head, making the smile on Joseph's face spread even further.

"Aren't you a cute one? All worried about his Joseph isn't he?~" the photographer asked mused as he pinched Aesop's cheek, pleased to see his face heat up.

"Of course I am..." he defended himself, only earning a soft chuckle before the Hunter leaned down to brush his lips against the survivors.

Aesop returned the kiss softly, their lips connected for a short and tender moment before the photographer pulled back once more.

"Even if I would love to do this all night we still have a game of blackjack tomorrow... You need to catch some sleep too, Mon amour~" Joseph hummed as he now pulled the other closer, his hand trailing through his hair carefully.

Aesop just returned a slight hum, now closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against the man's chest.

What he didn't expect was Joseph to sing a lullaby in french, his voice low and tender... It worked like a spell on the Embalmer, now finally allowing him to drift off to sleep in his Partners arms.


End file.
